gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Sadie Hawkins
'Sadie Hawkins 'Source is the eleventh episode of Glee's ''fourth season, and the seventy-seventh episode overall. It is set to premiere on January 24, 2013, and is the first episode to be released in 2013 following the winter hiatus. Source Filming commenced on November 16th. Source The episode is directed by Bradley Buecker Source, and written by Ross Maxwell. Source Spoilers Plot *This will be McKinley's Sadie Hawkins dance. Traditionally, this means the girls will ask out the boys to the dance. It will also touch on the fact that Blaine had been a victim of a gay bashing outside of the same dance at the school he attended before Dalton . Source *The Sadie Hawkins give New Directions a rare chance to feel competent. Blaine and Sam investigate a possible cheating in Sectionals. Kurt makes a new friend in NYADA.Source *When McKinley throws its first Sadie Hawkins dance, it offers some of the girls a rare chance to feel empowered, while the boys experience the opposite end of the spectrum. In an attempt to make new friends at NYADA, Kurt ignores Rachel’s advice and contemplates joining a club with a dubious reputation. As Rachel and Brody’s relationship continues to move forward, sexy sparks fly between Kurt and a charming upperclassman. Meanwhile Sam looks for proof the Warblers cheated at Sectionals. The love-triangle between Marley, Jake, and Kitty heats up with unexpected results; and two gleeks confess their secret crushes. Source *The girls of the glee club organize a Sadie Hawkins dance at McKinley High, in which the girls ask out their dates, leading to interesting couplings among the members of New Directions. Meanwhile, Sam is convinced that the Warblers cheated at Sectionals, and he makes it his mission to find the evidence. Also, Kurt attempts to find his niche at NYADA. Source Tina, Blaine, Sam, and Brittany *More than one unexpected crush will occur, one involving Tina as a crusher, and one involving Blaine as a crusher. Source Source *Tina will ask Blaine to dance before her solo, and he will reject her. Source *Tina's solo has been described as a torch ballad which means it is a love song about an unrequited love. Source *Tina will have a crush on Blaine. Source *Tina's solo will be about Blaine. *Blaine and Tina will go together to the Sadie Hawkins dance Source *Brittany will ask Sam to the dance. Source *Blaine and Sam will investigate possible cheating at Sectionals. Source *Blaine will have a crush and be crushed on by someone in the New Directions Source *Blaine's crush will find out that he likes him before Blaine gets a chance to tell him. Source *Blaine and Tina will almost share a kiss. Source *Blaine will have a crush on Sam Source Rachel and Kurt *Rachel tells Kurt that she will be doing a topless scene. (Promo) However, this is likely for Naked. Kurt and Adam *Adam will be the new love interest for Kurt . Source Source *Adam will be nice to Kurt. Source Adam's Apples *Joey Richter (played Ron alongside Darren Criss in a Very Potter Musical and is a leading member of Team Starkid) and Tessa Netting (known on Youtube as tessaROXX, played Susan Parks, one of the ballet girls in Billy Elliot on Broadway, being in Joe Moses One Man Showses and is friends with members from Team Starkid) will be appearing as part of the group Adam's Apples Source. Lauren *Lauren Zizes is returning after her alleged departure in Season Three's Asian F. Source Source *She will be dancing with Joe Hart. Source Puck and Kitty *Puck will be back in this episode. Source *Puck tells Kitty to leave Jake alone. (promo) *Kitty will zero in on one fella after spending the first half of the season shopping around. "She usually does the 'Flavor of the Week' thing, but there's a strong flavor at Sadie Hawkins," Tobin said. "I think people are going to like it. It’s an unlikely duo." Source Jake and Marley *As for his date to the Sadie Hawkins dance, Jacob Artist remained tight-lipped, indicating it would satisfying. "It's not Kitty, I'll tell you that!" Source *Jake and Marley will share their first kiss. Source Warblers *The Warblers will return in this episode. Source *Sam tries to investigate whether the Warblers cheated or not at Sectionals (Promo). Sugar and Artie *While both Artie (Kevin McHale) and Sugar will head to the Sadie Hawkins dance stag, there's a strong possibility that the duo won't remain solo for long. "She starts to have real feelings for Artie and clams up," Vanessa Lengies tells THR. "I think they're great together and I love Vanessa to death; we've been vying for that to happen," McHale tells THR. Source *Vanessa Lengies said the girl-asks-guy dance "starts off rough" for Sugar, though "she really turns it around, finds herself and she asks who she wants in the end." Source Scenes *Chord, Jenna, Darren, and Vanessa filmed a scene for this episode (11/16). Source *Lea, Chris, and Dean filmed a scene in which Kurt and Rachel talk about a new guy that Kurt likes and wants to hang out with before meeting up with Brody (11/18). Source 1 Source 2 *Lea and Chris filmed 2 further scenes for this episode one of which involves PJ's (11/26 & 11/27). Source 1 Source 2 *Vanessa will have a solo dance during the girls' number. Source *Chord and Kevin filmed a scene (12/05). However this could be for Naked Source *Chord shot a scene with Heather and Iqbal Theba (12/07). However this could be for Naked. Source Music *Jenna was in the studio (11/20) Source *Heather was in the studio (11/21) Source *Blake was in the studio (11/27) Source *Chord and Kevin were in the studio (11/30) Source Production *Blake's appearance in this episode will mark his seventh appearance and the end of the contractual prize as the winner of round 2 of ''The Glee Project. However, as a recurring role, Blake will continue on the same basis as Samuel, Alex, and Damian. The Dance *Blaine will go with Tina (Sneak Peek) *Sam will go with Brittany (Sneak Peek) *Jake will go with Marley (Sneak Peek) *Artie will go with Sugar (Sneak Peek) *Joe will dance with Lauren (Sneak Peek) *Brett will go with Dottie (Sneak Peek) *Kitty will go with Puck Source *Ryder will dance with Neckbrace Cheerio (spoiled by the same extra as Blina almost kiss) Songs Source Guest Stars Extras *They are casting an 18 -24 year old guy with Down's Syndrome. Source *They are also looking for 18-29 year old experienced ballerinas for filming on 11/26/12. Source Guest Cast Source Guest Stars *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Dean Geyer as Brody Weston *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes *Nolan Gerard Funk as Hunter Clarington *Oliver Kieran-Jones as Adam Co-Stars *Pamela Chan as Dottie Kazatori *Ryan Heinke as Stoner Brett Gallery Tumblr mdpdgjDAlL1qh5brco1 500.jpg 30386 494624130578570 723222552 n.jpg|Call Sheet for 11/18 filming bram!.png Tumblr me4a64Pgit1r4ezfzo1 500.jpg me7mqtX2lC1rojy6eo1_500.jpg Me7sfw6DG21qc4ojbo1 500.jpg proxy 3.jpg Sugar!.jpg Huh?.jpg 65188 444394738942915 1574459182 n.jpg tumblr_mek011LvWJ1r4gxc3o1_500.png Not Paul.jpg A9kbKkCCAAEGHw5.jpg|Tell Him A9kbXtJCYAABNFX.jpg lauren.png|Lauren dancing? Gkjdhgir.png LAHNDG.png|Locked Out of Heaven Fink.png|Ashley is officialy back! P02-01-13 12.27.jpg|Jake (?) in Sadie Hawkins dance. Tumblr mgdgm0R94Z1qg25zco4 1280.jpg|No Scrubs Tumblr mgdgm0R94Z1qg25zco2 1280.jpg Tumblr mgdgm0R94Z1qg25zco1 1280.jpg|I Don't Know How to Love Him Tumblr mgdgm0R94Z1qg25zco3 1280.jpg tumblr_mggsdb84qU1r4ezfzo2_r1_250.png|Baby Got Back tumblr_mggsdb84qU1r4ezfzo5_r1_250.png|I Don't Know How To Love Him tumblr_mggsdb84qU1r4ezfzo3_r1_250.png|I Only Have Eyes for You tumblr_mggsdb84qU1r4ezfzo1_r1_250.png|No Scrubs tumblr_mggsdb84qU1r4ezfzo4_r1_250.png|Tell Him LOOH.PNG|Locked Out of Heaven Adam and the Apples!.png Glee_marleyrileyjakepromo.jpg Bram gross.gif Tumblr mgqn74HTbe1qcy3j9o5 250.gif Tumblr mgqn74HTbe1qcy3j9o3 250.gif Blina2.gif 396086_466013960112824_792330430_n.png 408665_466013956779491_1751743219_n.png 530582_466014013446152_1203895764_n.png tumblr_mgr5es4jhD1qg0e9ho1_250.png|lauren can be seen dancing with joe 007~428.jpg 006~469.jpg 005~505.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Episodes